i_daltonfandomcom_it-20200214-history
Discussione:Averell Dalton/@comment-25925240-20150127183730
Incontro con gli Heffley- prima parte JOE: Un'altra evasione fallita basta non c'è la faccio più!!! Sign.Betty: Abbiamo ospiti! JOE: Porca troia ci voleva anche questo! AVERELL: Cos'hai contro Troia? TUTTI: *si mettono una manina davanti agli occhi* Sign.Betty: Bene vi presento gli Heffley, sono giovani non trattateli male è il loro primo giorno in un penitenziario. JOE: Guarda guarda, ci sono novellini! AVERELL: Facciamo amicizia, *prende per mano i suoi fratelli e si presenta ai nuovi arrivati* GREG: Mmmm... scusa ci conosciamo? AVERELL: Ancora no io sono Averell, lui è mio fratello Joe e loro sono i miei fratelli Jack e William. MANNY: Vedo che siete tutti fratelli lo siamo anche noi, lui è Bubby e lui è Rodrick. GREG: Piantala! Io non mi chiamo Bubby! RODRICK: *sorride* GREG: Togli quel ghigno dalla tua faccia! JOE: Bene è stato un piacere conoscervi e adesso... by by! AVERELL: Ti piacciono le ali di polo? RODRICK: Ma certo! AVERELL: Sono nel menù di oggi in mensa. Che ne dici di fare un'abbuffata con me? RODRICK: Certo! Sai quanto amo le ali di pollo! AVERELL: Anche io specialmente quelle piccanti! RODRICK: Wow! AVERELL: Perché piacciono anche a te? RODRICK: Puoi dirlo forte! AVERELL: Allora andiamo *facendo strada a Rodrick* JOE: Andate andate pure io resto qui con Jack e William! JACK: Allora Greg come sei finito qui? GREG: Non farmene parlare tutta colpa dei miei fratelli... Non so se capite c'è Rodrick che mi tormenta da una parte e Manny dall'altra che brutto essere fratelli di mezzo ho a che fare con un cretino e uno che fa un sacco di capricci inutili della serie: una volata stavamo decorando l'albero di Natale e Manny si mette a piangere perché avevamo iniziata senza di lui e dopo che mamma l'ha calmato lui ne ha fatta una cosa disastrosa perché qualcuno aveva messo la sua decorazione preferita e voleva che fosse stato lui a metterla per prima sull'albero di Natale e abbiamo dovuto disfare tutto solo per compiacerlo... WILLIAM: Ti capisco mio fratello Joe ci comanda tutti anche se lui è il più basso e inventa sempre piani che falliscono sempre e poi se la prende con noi, specialmente con Averell, Averell è l'idiota fra gli idioti e ci sono delle volte in cui mi da davvero sui nervi! GREG: Non fatemi parlare di mio fratello maggiore, trova sempre dei modi per tormentarmi che non verrebbero mai in mente a nessun ragazzo normale sembra tanto che sia intelligentissimo ma ha scuola è un asino è così tonto che una volta ha comprato una maglietta con scritto Botson al posto di Boston ed era convinto dia ver fatto un vero affare... Capisci con chi ho a che fare! JACK+WILLIAM: Non dirlo a noi... GREG: Vi sembra normale che il tuo primo giorno di scuola media tuo fratello al posto di incoraggiarti ti schiaccia con il suo avambraccio peloso in faccia e poi ti dice: " Non uscirai mai vivo da lì l'unica foto ce ti metteranno sull'annuario sarà quella dedicata alla tua memoria" JACK+WILLIAM: è strano! Mi dispiace tantissimo guarda una volta... E continuano a parlare poi Joe... JOE: Allora Manny sembra che siamo rimasti solo noi due! MANNY: I miei fratelli sono dei cretini uno che sta attaccato ai videogiochi tutto il tempo e uno che è così stupido che alcune volte mi fa impazzire e li do uno di quei ceffoni che non ti dico... JOE: Averell è la persona più stupida del pianeta fa fallire sempre tutti i miei piani. MANNY: Lo sai che mio fratello Rodrick mi ha raccontato che Greg... E continuano a parlare facendo amicizia. Continua... Lo so che è orribile dite la verità